The Back Rub
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames/Guerrero fic. Guerrero loses a bet, and must accept Ames's carte blanche. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Ames/Guerrero fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target. If I did, it would be on a different Network. _

_..._

_A/N: I have no problems admitting that I wrote this one out of spite. It is written in response to a certain review - the reviewer will know who they are when they read this story. And when you do read this story, feel free to tell me everything that is wrong with it. I can't wait. Because when I do read that impending review, I will smile with the knowledge that fanfiction is supposed to be fun, and I had a hell of a time writing this. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll LOVE writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Ames shuddered in anticipation, feeling the oil being spread over her naked back. The candles had been a nice touch, too. He'd really gone all out for this.

They were completely secluded from the outside world. No phones, no computers, hell, not even any electricity. He'd shut off the power to her apartment, ensuring their seclusion.

With her head turned sideways, resting on her arms as she lay on her stomach, Ames gazed softly into the flickering candlelight throughout the room, enjoying the warm, orange hue that felt as though it was cascading over her entire body.

Then, his fingers could be felt, gentle at first, but then with increasing pressure. She didn't know what she enjoyed more: the feeling of his rough fingertips gliding over her warm skin, or the feeling of his pelvis settled gently over hers as his hips straddled her waist. Both were too appealing to choose between. She sighed in contentment, basking in the glorious feelings surrounding her eager body.

His fingers began soaking in the oil, the pressure increasing as he moved from the middle of her back to her shoulders. His palms and fingers worked in synchrony, easing the tense muscles beneath the skin ... working out all of her kinks.

"Mmm." Ames moaned her appreciation in long, drawn out shudders, grinning as he moved his fingers further and further down.

Just when they got down to the curve of her buttocks, Guerrero moved his fingers back up her back, fulfilling only his end of the bargain, and no more.

Ames pouted slightly when she realized that he really only intended to give her a back rub, and sighed lightly. She should have said "full body massage" when she'd won the bet. The terms had been carte blanche; whatever the other person wanted, that's what they got. It was really the only way to gamble, even for those who claimed to never gamble.

Of course, Guerrero had been sure she couldn't crack that safe in the allotted time. He'd been wrong.

The delectable massage lasted another ten minutes or so, until the timer went off, and Guerrero completed his "service". He moved off of her hips, rolling onto the side of the bed next to her and wiping his hands on the sheets.

Ames turned her head over to look at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "You skipped the timer ahead, didn't you?"

Guerrero's face was completely stoic, not betraying a single emotion. "That would be cheating."

"Mmhmm," Ames replied, leaning up on one elbow. "And your point is ...?"

Guerrero rolled her eyes, doing what he knew would always distract her. He drew her back towards him, curving his fingers around her neck to pull her down for a long, passionate kiss that had both of their heads spinning when they pulled away.

"What were we talking about?" Ames wondered with a grin.

Guerrero shrugged sliding his hands around her back and pulling her over top of him. She got a little bit more of a massage as the night wore on, but only when she begged for it. And beg for it she did ...

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. P.S. calling it constructive criticism doesn't actually make it constructive when you're really just nit-picking. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
